


harmony-

by Chiti



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, i cannot write but i love this pairing bye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2007249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiti/pseuds/Chiti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its important to take breaks sometimes. Sam and Kevin understand this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	harmony-

**Author's Note:**

> the formatting on this might end up being really weird oops

Occasionally, Dean will go off on a hunt by himself-- just simple salt-and-burns that only take a halfhearted effort and a bit of time. Sam stays at home and reads from the archives left by the Men of Letters, or MOL, as the inhabitants of the bunker have fondly dubbed them. He usually comes home late, desperately needing a shower.

 

Sometimes, Dean comes home to an exhausted Sam with dark rings circling his eyes, sleep-deprived but still reading the notations scrawled down on rough paper and bound in leather volumes. His hair is pulled back in a low, loose ponytail, the strands in the front having escaped the confines of the hair tie to hang in his face. Dean usually just chuckles and makes a crack about him looking like a jogger before convincing him to get a few hours of sleep before he resumes his research.

Other times, he returns to Sam sprawled across a table, usually on top of a book or research. He’ll have one arm tucked under his head, drooling lightly on the shirtsleeve of whatever plaid flannel he was wearing, the other arm stretched long and limp across the table, a beer sitting next to him, half finished as if forgotten. The older WInchester will walk, quietly as possible to his room so he can collapse, tired and sweaty, on his bed.

Today, Sam was in neither of his usual spots, though it was early morning by the time Dean pulled into the garage of the bunker and usually Sam would up by now, reading or running or eating by the time Dean dragged himself out of a fitful sleep and into the living space. Unworried, Dean kicked off his boots to sit down in front of the small TV he had gotten for the bunker, but stopped as he reached the living room, staring at the worn couch in front of him.

Sam was asleep, stretched on his back across the surface, head resting upon the arm, one leg half falling off the piece of furniture due to how giant he was. He wore just an old v-neck, worn thin from its many years of use, and a pair of sweatpants that used to belong to his older brother, so they weren’t quite as long as they should’ve been. His shirt was nudged up to show his muscled stomach and his hair was a complete mess, splayed out in all directions and in his face.

And he had a sleeping prophet lying on top on him.

Kevin was wearing nothing but his boxers and an old flannel of Sam’s, swimming in the fabric pooling around him. His face was tucked in the crook of Sam’s neck, breathing heavily into the older man’s suntanned skin. They breathed in harmony, the rising and falling into a rhythm with each breath.

 

Dean felt no guilt in pulling his phone from his pocket, taking a picture of the two men .sprawled across the couch and sending it to Charlie.

\--------------

Kevin woke with a start and scrambled to his knees on the couch when Sam’s phone, tucked in the waistband of the aforementioned old sweatpants, began to beep with an alarm, waking Sam as well. Rubbing his eyes with one hand, Sam grabbed his phone from his hip, turning off the alarm, before noticing some text messages lighting up the screen of his phone.

Charlie (26 min ago): Holy shit what sam are you gay now or what

He squinted at the screen of his phone, confused. Kevin leaned towards the taller man, reading the text, eyes still adjusting to the light of consciousness. Sam typed out a response, just a simple “What?”

Within moments, the smartphone lit up with a message- an uncaptioned photo of the two wrapped up in each other on the couch that could only have been taken by one person.

“Your brother’s a dick.” The words sound angry but Kevin was grinning as he planted a kiss on Sam’s soft lips.

\------------

Dean got a slap to the back of the head as Sam walked into the kitchen to start the coffee. “Seriously?” Sam’s tone was lighthearted as the three guys began their morning routine.

A grin spread across the eldest’s face as he grabbed his toast. “Charlie says you three can be gay bros.”

“She hasn’t even seen you and Cas.”

**Sam got a muffin to the face for that comment.**

**Author's Note:**

> id be gay bros with charlie bradbury
> 
> hello thank u for reading this 3am monstrosity god bless u god bless this pairing


End file.
